And This Is Why You Can't Have Thanksgiving with Raptor
by Wolfling21
Summary: The Raptor Pack is back to making Owen's life difficult... and destroying his thanksgiving dinner in the process. Tiny bit of language and booze


**_Author: lil late for thanksgiving. But enjoy! I own nobody._**

"Happy thanksgiving girls." Owen said, opening the bathroom door to release his four daughters.

His four daughters were roughly the size of house cats, except they were baby velociraptors.

Delta and Charlie pressed against his legs, purring and chirping happily.

Blue trilled up at him before nipping at his boot. She was never happy to be left in the bathroom for any reason.

"Yeah yeah I know. Be mad at me all you want." He told her, crouching to scratch under her chin.

Echo scampered off into the living room and was sniffing the couch where Barry had sat earlier. She buried her nose in the cushion then began to cry sharply.

Charlie took off to investigate and upon finding Barry's scent, took up her sister's cry.

Owen snapped a picture of the two of them on his couch and sent it to Barry with the caption of: "Better hurry back Bar, the girls are mad you didn't say hello earlier."

Barry was busy working on rough plans for an enclosure for the girls when they were older and too big to live in Owen's bungalow.

Owen clicked his tongue at them and said, "C'mon girls. I've got a surprise for you."

Blue chirped at her two crying sisters before following Owen to the kitchen with Delta rushing ahead.

A minute later Charlie and Echo appeared, dragging the cushion that had Barry's scent on it.

Even though all four had imprinted with Owen, Charlie and Echo favored Barry more.

Delta sniffed it before settling down on it with two of her sisters.

Blue hooked her claws around of the drawer handles and took a few steps back, tugging it open.

"Hey!" Owen snapped, nudging her away and closing the drawer.

She screeched at him but backed away, eventually settling on the cushion with her sisters.

"How turkey giblets sound girls?" Owen asked, setting a turkey in a roasting pan.

Barry had dropped it off earlier and while Owen was a little fuzzy on where his friend had gotten it, he wasn't complaining.

Owen grabbed the girls food bowls and seperated the giblets out before setting the bowls down for them.

His girls immediately devoured their snacks and sat watching Owen, in hope of more.

"You girls can have the left overs. Back off." Owen told them.

Blue hissed and Delta chittered while Charlie and Echo settled back down on their cushion.

Owen opened his pantry to search for spices to rub on the turkey and dried fruit to stuff inside.

Blue looked up at the turkey and chirped at her sisters who immediately joined her.

Echo peeked at Owen who was still busy in the pantry as Delta and Blue jumped as high as they could, snagging the edge of the cooking pan with their claws.

Charlie trilled as her sisters pulled the pan down from the counter and the turkey landed on the floor.

"Hey! Girls!" Owen shouted as they all four pounced on the turkey.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Barry pulled out his phone as it began to ring and put it to his ear.

"Owen?" He asked.

"Yeah Bar.. Do you think you could stop by one of the restaurants in the resort and pick up two of their largest thanksgiving dinner plates? I'll pay you back for it." Owen asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong with the turkey?" Barry asked.

"You'll see when you get here." Owen sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Owen opened the door to admit Barry who was carrying to a massive take out bag and a twelve pack of beer.

"You're a saint. What do I owe ya?" He asked, taking the beer.

"Just an explanation as to what happened to the turkey." Barry told him.

Owen shook his head and motioned him into the kitchen, before pointing to the corner near the fridge.

Blue and Delta were curled up by what looked like the remains of a turkey. Echo was curled up on one of Owen's couch cushions nearby and Charlie's tail was sticking out of the turkey.

"They pulled it off the counter when I wasn't looking, ate most of it, then settled down to sleep. Apparently Charlie likes the cavity." Owen told him, pulling down plates and grabbing silverware.

Barry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why did we agree to this?"

"Let's raise Velociraptors, we said. It'll be fun, we said." Owen scoffed


End file.
